


A Gentlemen's Agreement

by monroesherlock



Series: Tumblr Junk [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hell Hound Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get called to make a deal. Things only get more complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentlemen's Agreement

Stiles doesn't actually like being summoned. Sure, it keeps him on the big boss' good side and off the rack but Christ (poor choice of words) he hates working with people. They have notoriously bad memories. Just last week, he and Derek had to chase down a hotshot doctor who’d conveniently forgotten that her deal was up. They'd spent hours cleaning dried blood out of Derek's coat.

"Showtime." He says. "C'mon big boy. We've gotta run. You know, I'm pretty generous for a demon." Stiles says when they catch the elevator. It's a long ride up  from his hovel in hell to the mortal world.

"Are you really?" Derek asks like he hasn't heard the story 10 billion times before.

"Yeah. You should've seen the deal I got. One year, Derek. One stinking year and then _boom_ , drag me to hell." Stiles shakes his head. "You know how many years I give?"

"How many?" Derek already knows the answer (he's worked with Stiles for almost a century now so he knows this song and dance well).

"Ten! I give people ten years to live with their fame or their talent or their stinking money and what do I get?"

"The King of Hell's new boy toy off your ass?" Derek replies, all snark and no sympathy.

"God I wish. He'd be welcome near my ass anytime he wants. Have you seen his bowlegs?" Stiles winks. "C'mon, we're at the top. Let's get you suited up. Hope I won’t have to take you off the leash. I know you’re still recovering from the other night."

Derek's drops down to one knee and lets Stiles strap his collar on. It's thick black leather with small silver studs. "There you go. Let's go make a deal." Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's dark hair. "Have I ever told you that your hair would look so much sexier pushed back? It would."

"Thanks for the tip." Derek deadpanns. He's heard that one plenty of times too.

"We're here. Quick, turn invisible."

"I already am. He won't be able to see me." They appear in the middle of a crossroad in northern California. There's a boy with floppy hair and sad eyes pacing around.

"I bet he's gonna wish for a bigger dick. Those are always fun." Stiles stage whispers.

"Or money." Derek says.

"Yeah, money's a common one isn't it." The boy, or man, Stiles should say hears him that time.

"Whoa! That was fast." He said nervously.  "I didn't actually think it would work."

"Not all that fast actually, time just moves differently between our worlds. Nice to meet you, friend. You called so I assume you have something you want." The kid doesn't look like his usual clientele. He's younger, more frantic. Must be on a time crunch.

"You're...you're a demon right?" He asks.

"Um. Yeah. That's what you asked for right? You want to make a deal? Okay, hold on. Do you have somewhere to sit. I get the feeling I'm going to be explaining a lot."

\--

That's how they end up in Scott’s beat up car. "So that's it? I tell you what I want and in ten years, you'll come and take my soul to hell."

"That's the gist of it. So let's get cracking. Tell me your heart's innermost desire and I will make it yours." Stiles sighs. This is taking way longer than it normally does but hey, he gets paid by the hour. Derek watches them closely looking for any sign of distress.

"Well there's this girl and she's really sick. Like, they don't think she's going to make it sick. She's really great and I think I love her and I think she deserves to live. She's just so good and she deserves a good long life."

Stiles thinks that if he still had an ounce of humanity left within him, he'd probably feel sorry for the kid. "Well, we can definitely make that happen. And just think you could have ten long long years. That's an enough time to get married, maybe pop out a kid or two if you're potent enough." He pats Scott on the shoulder.

"I just want her to be okay. That's all I want. The cancer's going to be gone for good, right? Once I'm dead and I give my soul she won't just get sick again, right?"

"I'll have you know, I'm one hell of a surgeon. Once I put a healing on someone they stay healed. She'll be fine as long as you cooperate when your time comes."

"What does that mean?"

"Some people decide they want to run away from the me when their ten years are up. I'll tell you once, Scott, that's not good idea. You won't like the outcome if you run."  

Stiles levels him with a glare. "I have my own sort of repo man. Or should I say dog?" His eyes flicker to Derek who's waiting outside the car still invisible to Scott's eyes. The Hellhound just gives them the finger. Stiles grins.

"Okay I get it, don't run," Scott says. "I won't. Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my girlfriend." Stiles nods sagely like he actually cares.

"Give me your hand. I'm going to write up your contract and then we have to seal the deal." Stiles squeezes his hand tight and then sears the contract into the flesh of Scott’s arm. "That way it's binding." He says when Scott squeals in pain. "All done. Now, let's finish this thing. All deals are sealed with a kiss. Don't worry, no tongue required."

Scott looks shaken up, like he's starting to regret everything and Stiles knows he has to move fast. He pitches forward and pecks the boy on the lips.

"See you in ten, Scott. Remember, don’t run."

And he disappears before Scott's eyes.

Derek's waiting for him, the metal of his collar glinting in the moonlight.

“Nice job, you made a sale.” He says.

“You know me. I’m good at this thing. You wanna grab some food?”

“Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
